


A Dragon's Lullaby

by vulpixfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Romance, Loving reassurance, M/M, Sleepy Times, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixfairy/pseuds/vulpixfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted on Fanfiction.Net on 10/11/2003.</p>
<p>Summary: Some D/H fluff to warm the hearts. Draco has trouble sleeping due to his worries that Harry would disappear without a warning with Voldemort still on the loose. Harry soothes his boyfriend the best way possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (though I'd love to very much) as the beautiful and talented JK Rowling is the rightful owner. The inspiration of this fluffy Drarry story came from the Mary Poppins song 'Stay Awake' sung by the wonderful Julie Andrews and made by Walt Disney. The inclusion of the verse from the song 'Come to Me' is a wonderful lullaby sung by Celine Dion in her Miracle album :)
> 
> Author's note: This was originally posted in Fanfiction.Net in 2003 so obviously this work would be considered AU. Just thought I want to slowly introduce some of my older stories in this archive so please give them a chance :) This story has been slightly edited for grammatical errors and such. Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Warnings: T rated for D/H relationship in the story, possible OOC and sweet fluff and romance to give you cavities :)

**A Dragon's Lullaby**

Draco stared down at the raven-haired young man, Harry Potter, who happened to be his boyfriend since seventh year, slumbering peacefully on his naked chest.

His silvery eyes were filled with fond admiration as he observed how the moonlight streaming through their apartment bedroom window gently accentuated Harry's high cheekbones, the dark shadows created under the thick eyelashes and the kiss-swollen lips glowing in a luminous aura that would belong to a firefly. His arms that were around the lithe body were slowly roaming over the tanned back, his sight keen to take in the surreal beauty of Harry's Quidditch-toned body under the moonlight. The Slytherin was amazed that despite the stress of being an Auror and Voldemort's ever-ferocious intent to defeat him, his lover still remained unscathed and his Gryffindor-like strength and spirit alight.

However in amidst of Draco's musing of his lover, the young Malfoy heir was having trouble sleeping. Although the aristocratic young man was strong in his own standards, he still felt insecure that his beloved lion would disappear without warning. It was a tough period they were currently living in, especially this hectic period when Voldemort and his father were on the loose. Draco had a deep pit of loneliness in his heart, which was healed by Harry's companionship and affections whereas he himself stood as a pillar of hope and support for Harry to lean on when he was lost in his painful memories and occasional nightmares. The thought of Harry gone from his life would nearly make him sleepless, not to mention arousing the horrific memory of the traumatic ordeal he faced when he witnessed Harry's near-fatal death with Voldemort in their sixth year.

He had been never been so frightened in all his life. Seeing Harry's nearly lifeless form made him sick and he ended up keeping vigil by his bedside in the Hospital Wing the entire time. After that incident, Draco reconciled with Harry albeit many were doubtful about the new arrangement of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses working together. Before long, their truce morphed into an unlikely friendship, which made possible since they became Aurors. Then their working friendship shockingly and unexpectedly blossomed into love. By then, they had many supporters on their relationship, including their circles of friends. It took a long while for Ron to accept Draco...but it was worth it now that they were on more civil terms.

From all the musing in the past, Draco would had felt the heaviness tugging his eyelids, enticing to fall into Morpheus's spell of sleepiness. Being an Auror was demanding on both physical and mental levels...yet the sleepiness just wouldn't come. The sole heir of Malfoy became irritated and frustrated. He needed his beauty sleep. He and Harry were going on another mission the next day and then attend Ron and Hermione's engagement function. Draco inwardly groaned, knowing fully well that the party would definitely last until late into the night. This meant even more less sleep.

'Damn Gryffindors' tendencies to stay up...no wonder there are so many rule-breakers...' Draco ran his fingers gently through the midnight black locks that covered the forehead that was marked by the legendary lightning bolt shaped scar, 'Not to mention they can also sleep without a worry...'

* * *

Harry, who was currently having a pleasant dream, blinked his eyes open when he felt soft fingers combing his hair, especially around his forehead. The raven-haired man brought a fist up to rub the sleepiness out of his blurred eyes and supported his body weight with his elbow, finding himself gazing at the pale but ethereally handsome man looking slightly dispirited. Harry's natural instinct to shower concern for his lover kicked in.

"What's the matter, dragon?" Harry moved to nuzzle his nose against the underside of his boyfriend's chin and kissed his neck, "Can't sleep?"

"Yes, Harry..." Draco's arms tightened around his lover's waist, "I'm just...thinking..."

"Not again. You think too much. I promised you that I will never leave you behind. Not even Voldemort can stand between us. I would fight tooth and nail to come back to you..."

Draco nodded uncertainly, trying to focus on the warm body trapped within his arms, "I...I believe you, Harry...really, I do..."

"You'd better close your eyes, my dragon," Harry said with some warning in his tone, "We're going to be very busy tomorrow and you know how cranky and quick-tempered Hermione will be if we don't attend the function."

"You don't have to remind me," Draco groaned, recalling a bad memory he didn't wish to visualize, "I can still feel the sting on my backside every time I remember it."

"How long have you been staying up, Drake?" Harry's fingers trailed over and under his boyfriend's eyes gently. Draco could see the worried look in the mystified emerald orbs, "I can almost see shadows forming under your eyes."

"Too long," Harry could hear the worry in his lover's voice, "I just...I don't want to be left behind..."

Harry detected a trace of Draco's deep-seeded fears in his soft voice. Draco had made many sacrifices to be with Harry, including having to challenge the pureblooded ideals he had been raised in and being disinherited by his father. The dark haired man rolled onto his back and pulled the slightly taller and well built blonde on top of him, his fingers questing to comb the silky platinum lined shoulder-length locks that belonged to his dragon. Draco, slightly surprised at the forward move his lover made, only relaxed in his embrace, laying his cheek against the smooth tanned chest and wrapping his arms around the waist. The strange echoes Draco was hearing on his lover's chest confirmed his senses that Harry was humming a melody.

Harry's humming made his chest rumble lightly, giving his cheek a sort of those vibrating massages Draco had often heard about. Draco frowned slightly as he tried to remember where he had heard the melody before.

* * *

After a few minutes, a miracle occurred. Draco started to feel his eyelids getting a teeny weeny bit heavy. His boyfriend's sweet voice was calming his senses. Although he was tempted to keep himself awake to make sure it wasn't a dream, the inevitable occurred: Draco was getting sleepy.

Then Draco let out a yawn, his head feeling the need to touch a fluffy pillow. And as if by magic, his head was pillowed and he smiled up upon his lover's face, realising that Harry had repositioned him back onto the side of the bed. Harry towered above his lover and gently stroked his pale cheek as he sang to him...

_"If you ever need a place to cry, you can come to me...come to me...for I've always known that you were born to fly, but you can come to me...if the world breaks your heart, no matter where on Earth you are...you can come to me..."_

Draco's heart warmed...now knowing that Harry would always be with and be there for him and keep his promises to never leave him behind to the best of his ability and stubbornness. He yawned once more, feeling liberated and lighter in heart than before. The sleepiness was a welcome haven to his tired mind. He couldn't argue the fact that the song deeply soothed him from his worries and Harry be the one to sing it to him. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, his mind reeling in peace when he couldn't get his eyes to open. With a relaxed breath escaping his throat, he sank deep into the pillow, finally succumbing into a well-deserved slumber.

Harry smiled softly to himself as he gazed down upon the sleeping blonde young man and decided that Draco indeed looked more ethereally handsome when he was asleep. There was a serene look on his face that reminded him of a slumbering angel and it made his heart beat strongly. Satisfied with his handiwork, Harry placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and laid back down on the pale chest. He brought their free hands together and linked their fingers, feeling a gentle squeeze in return.

"Good night, Drake," Harry whispered as he closed his eyes to resume his dream.

Little did he know, his whisper was given a soft reply and a soft kiss brushed his head in return.

"Good night, Harry..."

Hands linked and identical peaceful expressions on the handsome moon-bathed faces, the two young men had a blissful sleep, free of stress and pressure of the world outside their bedroom.

**FINITE INCANTATUM**


End file.
